zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Hayate Liger
The Hayate Liger (ハヤテライガー, Hayate Raigā) is a Lion-type Zoid, a race of biomechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Hayate Liger (ハヤテライガー Hayate Raigā; from the kanji "疾風|はやて" meaning "a blast (of wind)") is a lion-type Zoid, unique to the Zoids: Genesis fictional universe. Hayate is unique in the fact that it is not a unique Zoid, nor is it a Fuzor or CAS form. Instead, it is a direct-but-temporary evolution of the Murasame Liger. In extreme situations, the Murasame's body transforms, allowing Hayate to "evolt", though only for a limited time. The Hayate Liger is optimized for high speed and performance. Its twin Hayate boosters can propel it to 420 km/h, making it one of the fastest land-based Zoids ever created (hence its name). The Zoid also has a very high acceleration, but it can only maintain this speed for short periods of time. The Zoid's body is covered in various blades and the Murasame Sword divides into the Murasame Blade and Murasame Divider, each mounted on the sides of the forelegs. Composed of Metal Zi, these blades can slice through almost anything. The Zoid does not carry any ranged weaponry; one of the few weaknesses of the design. Battle Story Appearances Because the Hayate Liger is so powerful yet so unstable, it was sealed away in the core of the Murasame Liger by the ancient civilization that created it. All records of the Hayate Liger were lost, with nobody realizing that it was hidden inside the Murasame's body until it was rediscovered. In the battle story, it is not clear if the Hayate Liger is a specific, unique Zoid or just a Zoid type. Media Appearances Anime The Hayate Liger is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime. The Hayate Liger first emerged from the Murasame Liger during a battle against Georg's Bio Tricera. Ruuji's anger and fear for his friends’ safety caused the Murasame Liger to spontaneously evolve into the Hayate, destroying the Bio Tricera and seemingly killing its pilot. Later, Ruuji learned to control this evolution, allowing the Murasame Liger to evolve to the Hayate form at will. Ruuji takes advantage of the Hayate's speed, using it to attack much in the same way as the Soul Tiger does. Although it's high evasion and agility allow it to get close to enemy Zoids, the two blades the Liger owns are much smaller than the Murasame, resulting in a considerable trade off in power. Often the Hayate simply lacks the strength to finish off well-armoured Zoids, such as the Bio Kentro, Bio Volcano, or Bio Tyranno despite being able to land numerous direct hits. Video Games The Hayate Liger appeared in Super Robot Wars K along with the Murasame and Mugen Ligers. Trading Cards The Hayate Liger was featured as part of the Zoids Card Colosseum release of Zoids Trading Cards. It is the only Zoid to appear only in the Card Colosseum set. Models Hayate Liger The Hayate Liger is the fifteenth model in the Genesis line. The Hayate Liger comes with a pre-assembled motorized body and legs, as well as six frames of parts, two soft plastic swords, a transparent canopy cover, two transparent eyepieces, sixteen rubber caps, a small blue pilot figure, a label sheet, and a display stand. The pre-assembled body is identical to the one used by the Murasame Liger, only recoloured. The Hayate Liger is moulded in dark brown, white, red and gold with blue caps. Unlike other Zoids, the Hayate Liger's legs and body are already assembled and held together with screws; in essence the Zoid is already half-built. The remaining assembly is relatively easy for a Zoid of its size. The Hayate Liger uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards with its jaws chomping. Like the Murasame Liger, the Hayate Liger suffered from poor quality control, sharing the same problems with the pre-built body. The Hayate was released in mid 2005. The initial run of the Zoid also included a limited gold version of the CP-08 Pile Bunker (packaged separately, not in the box). The Zoid suffered from poor sales, possibly related to its pre-built nature. Holotech Hayate Liger A limited edition kit released with the second Zoids: Genesis DVD boxed set. This version is composed entirely of clear plastic with a slight red tint. It is sometimes mistakenly referred to as "Crystal", a fan term for the various limited edition Zoids with translucent or transparent components. Toys R' Us A TRU exclusive, the Hayate Liger was released mostly in clear colored plastic (though the gold and silver parts are solid, like the original). There is much confusion between the TRU Murasame and the TRU Hayate Ligers. The TRU Murasame Liger is an anime accurate Zoid while the TRU Hayate Liger is in clear colored plastic, like the Z-Point Murasame Liger. No anime accurate version and/or Z-Point Campaign version of the Hayate Liger exists. Gallery Liger_Type_forms_in_Zoids_Genesis.jpg Category:Zoids Category:Liger-Type_Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Cat Type Zoids Category:Lion-Type Zoids